What if?
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: Xion is alive. She is trying to find a way to make it so Roxas can become his own person. Everything is in place for Sora to come back. Can Xion save the ones she cares about? On hold.
1. The First Mission

_**The First Mission**_

_** A/N: This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic! X3 Yay! Now, the summary is in here b/c I'm not going to spoil 358/2 days for anyone. So, here's the summary!**_

_** People thought she was dead. They thought that she had gone back into Sora. The truth? She gave Roxas the memories that he needed so that Sora would wake up and she was transported to a new world that she didn't know how to get out of. Now, she is going on a journey to meet up with Roxas or Riku again and tell them what was to come..**_

_**So, that's what this story is all about. Updates may be slow because of schoolwork but, I will try to at least get one a week! X3**_

Xion watched as Roxas lunged forward at Riku and began fighting again. She couldn't help but cry out, "Riku, please! You have to stop him!" She watched the two down below as Riku let the darkness from his heart loose and became Ansem. She watched as Roxas let the keyblades fall and they appeared to her. She clung to them and watched DiZ come and talk to Riku.

Riku looked up at the spot where Xion was standing, picked up Roxas, and left with DiZ.

Xion opened a Dark Portal and went back to the Organization for one last time.

**In Xion's Room in the Castle That Never Was**

"Are you really going to leave?" Axel asked from the doorway.

"I have to.. I don't belong here. I was created a puppet. I've done what I was made to do. Now, I'm going to do something for myself," Xion turned toward Axel. "Axel, please save Roxas... Go to Twilight Town and you'll eventually run into a girl with blonde hair. She looks a bit like me.. Ask her if Roxas is alive and tell her that you're a friend of mine.. Ask her to take you to Riku and talk to him.. Tell him that it is my final wish for Roxas and Sora to be able to co-exist. I've found a way for Roxas to be his own person without Kingdom Hearts.. It's too late for me.."

Axel walked over and put his hand on Xion's shoulder. "It's never too late. I'll cover for you for as long as I can so that no one is sent after you."

Xion nodded. "Thank you, Axel.."

Axel nodded and went to leave her room.

"And Axel?"

"Huh?"

"Roxas won't remember much about me. Tell Namine to give you the picture of the three of us so that he will remember. It should jog his memories."

Axel nodded and left the room.

Xion smiled a little and put a few more things in her pockets..

**Grey Area**

"You can't request to go to a certain place. We need you to go to Beast's Castle," Saix told Xion.

"I won't be pushed around anymore. Want your keyblade wielder? Let me go where I want," Xion told him.

"You are a puppet. Nothing more. We could easily take away everything precious to you," Saix told her.

"I no longer have Sora's memories. I am my own Nobody. I gave Roxas the memories he needed and he is safe. Let me go where I want," Xion retorted back.

The others in the room were now watching the two argue.

"Oh? How'd you manage to stay alive then?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out. You'd be destroyed if you tried to get there anyway."

"Why is that?"

"What's the fun in telling you?"

"I'll allow you to choose where you go."

"I'll go to Beast's Castle, then. What is my mission there?"

"All you have to do is collect hearts. Simple enough for you?"

Xion opened a Dark Portal and stepped through it in response. She had just said she was going so that she could go to Parallel. It was burning the night hours there and she had to find the information she needed.

**Axel**

Axel sighed. He'd traveled through the entirety of Twilight Town and hadn't found Namine yet. He knew that she was the one that Xion had been talking about.

"Organization members on a mission around here? Haven't seen any of you in awhile," a boy wearing the Organization XIII's cloak said, walking over a bit.

"What do you want?" Axel asked in a demanding manner. He didn't want to have to deal with this imposter.

"It took you quite awhile to come for him, Axel," the person said.

"How do you know who I am?" Axel said quickly.

"I'm a friend of Xion's. She talked about you and Roxas a lot," he replied.

"I see. Do you know where Namine is? Or maybe a boy named Riku?"

"You're looking at him," the person replied, pulling down his hood to reveal silver-blue hair and a cloth around him eyes.

"Well, Xion is alive."

"I know that much."

"Wanna hear the rest of her message?"

"Continue."

"Xion said that it's her final wish for Roxas to be his own person. She said she knows a way to give him a heart but, she didn't tell me how she was going to do it or when she was going to do it. She told me to tell you that if Roxas is still alive to keep him alive until she could get to you."

"Is that it?"

"Yes... Is Roxas still alive..?"

Riku nodded. "He's quite the obstinate Nobody. He's tried to attack Namine and me on many occasions. He won't see Sora, either."

"I won't leave the Organization but, I will help as much as I can. Let me see Roxas."

"I still don't trust you."

"Well, I'm sorry for that but, if you want Roxas to cooperate then he'll probably want to see a familiar, friendly face. You're hiding in that old abandoned mansion, right? I'll go there by myself and you can make sure that no one is following me," Axel told him, walking toward the hole in the wall that led to the mansion entrance.

**Roxas**

He was sitting on the floor of the room they left him in when they weren't trying to convince him to go and see Sora. What was so great about Sora, anyway? He could do everything that they needed Sora to do. Why not let him stay and keep Sora asleep? That's right, 'cause he's a Nobody that is lucky to have been able to live for three hundred and fifty-nine days. He was lucky to have two, no one, good friend. He couldn't remember... Did he have another friend other than Axel? He could see a blurred face but, nothing more...

"Roxas..." Namine's voice came through the door.

"I'm not going to see Sora so stop trying to make me!" he yelled, throwing the pillow he had on his bed at the door.

The door opened to reveal Axel, Namine, and Riku standing near each other.

"So what? You're helping them now? Nice. This another secret of yours, Axel?"

"Roxas, friends keep secrets from each other to protect one another. I didn't tell you so that you wouldn't get upset and get yourself killed. Though, you've done a pretty good job of almost dying already," Axel chuckled.

"Do you realize what I've been through?! I had to kill her, Axel! I barely remember who she is but, I know that I killed her! It was my fault and I don't want Sora back! That's all that everyone is worried about! Sora, Sora, Sora! I hate that name! Do you all really want me gone that bad?!" Roxas yelled back.

"Would you shut up for a minute," Riku told him. "Let Axel finish."

Namine walked up to Roxas and handed him the piece of paper with the drawing of Axel, Xion, and himself. "That's her. Her name is Xion."

Roxas took the paper and studied the black-haired girl. Xion.. That was her name.. Memories came flooding back to him.

_Roxas, if you hold it up to your ear you can hear the ocean.._

_ This puppet has to play her part.._

_ I have to make you a part of me too!_

Roxas held his head as the memories finally stopped.

"Roxas, Xion wanted you to see Sora. She's trying to help you. She went somewhere to go and try to fix things. She's knows how to make you a real person."

"Sh-She's alive?"

"Yeah. I don't know where she went though," Axel told him.

"Would you please come see Sora?" Namine asked him.

"See where you came from.." Axel told him.

Roxas nodded and followed them out of his room

_**A/N: Yeah, yeah.. I know. Some of them are a bit OOC but, that's okay, right? I'm not one of those people that's going to go deep into character analysis. I'm pretty sure I nailed Roxas though! ^^ I'll try to get more posted up soon! 'til then, read and review! Also, if you're reading and liked this story, tell friends about it!**_


	2. The Second Mission

_**The Second Mission**_

_** A/N: Yay! Chapter two! Anyone that reads this, spread it around to your friends and let them know about this story! Thank you! X3 Well, Ninja Sheik has reviewed! I'm going to start putting a thank you part on here also! I just need to get this story out with more chapters for now! Cookies and things for everyone! X3 I'm hoping this story will be successful! X3 Spread the word! X33**_

Xion walked along a bright, red colored street. Everything here was peaceful.

"Hey!" a boy yelled from behind her. "Who are you and what is an Outsider like you around here for?"

"Darrien, I need you to remember me.. I'm Xion, remember?" she asked pulling down her hood.

**Roxas**

He was free to roam Twilight Town as long as he didn't leave. He would give anything to leave.. Too many memories of Xion.. He couldn't help but sit at the top of the clock tower. Sea-salt ice cream.. Laughing together.. Just the three of them..

"I thought you might be up here.." Axel came over and said. He sat down next to Roxas and handed him some ice cream.

"Are the three of us going to be...?" Roxas didn't know how to ask Axel this question..

"Xion was acting like she wasn't going to. She wants you and me away from the Organization for some reason.."

**Xion**

She followed Darrien into a rather small looking building on the outside but large on the inside.

"Xion! Good to see you again!" a busy old man exclaimed with wild eyes. "You look young as ever!"

"Thank you, Mr. Barnes.. Have you gotten any further in that research of the Heartless?"

"Has he gotten any farther?! He got a shadow heartless back into a heart and into a completely different heartless that's never been created!" Darrien yelled punching the air.

"Have you tried on people? I need to know whether it will change a person's appearance and personality," Xion told them.

"I almost was able to but, the heart turned back into a heartless before I could." the man replied. "Xion..?"

Xion was dragging her finger along in some dust.

"Xion..!"

She stopped abruptly and replied, "Yes?"

"I need you to go and collect heartless for me. With the experiments that I am going to conduct I need ten shadow heartless and ten of any other kind, alright?" he asked.

Xion nodded. She looked down at the dust and realized that she had drawn Roxas, Axel, and herself sitting on a beach.

**Castle That Never Was (Round Room)**

"We need to get Roxas back here. We cannot allow Sora to come back. It will ruin everything. Send three people to bring him back. Axel and Xion cannot be sent. They'll find him and let him escape," Xemnas told Saix.

"I'll go and take Xigbar and Xaldin with me," Saix replied, leaving the round room.

**Roxas**

"Axel? Do you think we'll see Xion again?" Roxas asked as they walked around Twilight Town.

"Maybe.. I don't think that we'll Xion unless she wants to be found, though.." Axel told him. He stopped walking and grabbed Roxas's arm. "Don't say a word," he whispered.

Roxas nodded as a dark portal opened and Saix, Xigbar, and Xaldin stepped out.

"Roxas, get back to Namine. I'll hold those three up..." Axel told him, shoving Roxas behind him.

"But Axel-!" Roxas whispered.

"Roxas, they'll take you back and won't let you decide if you want to or not. They'll do anything to bring you back to Xemnas. Go back to Riku and Namine and don't try to follow me. Go to Namine and Riku now!" Axel whisper-yelled.

Roxas ran away like he was headed toward the Old Mansion and instead ran to the other side of the building.

"He's around here somewhere.." Xigbar said.

"He mustn't no that we're here.." Saix told them.

"We know that much," Xaldin told him.

"Hey you guys. What are you three doing here?" Axel asked walking up.

"Your mission wasn't here, Axel," Saix told him.

"I just came to wonder around," Axel replied. "My mission's complete so I thought I'd look around here for Roxas. He, Xion, and I used to sit at the top of the clock tower and eat ice cream together.." Axel reminisced.

Roxas watched the four talk for awhile then turned around to leave. He stepped out from behind the building and-

"I knew we'd find you here," Luxord said, holding onto Roxas.

"Roxas!" Axel exclaimed in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?!"

"I won't help you! You can't make me!" Roxas exclaimed struggling against Luxord's grip.

"Roxas, the only way you stay alive now is to help us again. Either way we win. You get destroyed and we get what we need. What's your choice, Roxas?"

_C'mon Riku.. Show up.. _Axel thought to himself.

**Xion**

She moved across the tops of buildings in Twilight Town. She had to know if Roxas and Axel were alright. She came to a stop when she saw Roxas being held by Luxord and listened.

"If I come back with you, you won't be getting anything from me! I'll destroy Kingdom Hearts for Xion! Let all those hearts free away from Xemnas and his evil intentions!" Roxas yelled.

Xion pulled her hood up and held it so that it wouldn't fall back. She walked back and ran onto the roof of the building that Roxas was next to. She cleared her throat and made it sound a bit deeper. "Let him go."

"Who are you?" Saix asked, looking up at her.

Xion thought quickly and decided to answer in a riddle. "I am somebody that is nobody."

"That doesn't make sense.." Xigbar told her.

"Let the boy go and no one gets hurt," she told him, summoning her keyblade.

"You're a keyblade wielder?"

She nodded. "It is none of your business who I really am. Just know that Roxas is important and that if you destroy him, the world shall end." She was making all this up off the top of her head but, at least it would get them to listen.

"Do we look like we care?"

Xion quickly moved and knocked Luxord out, grabbed Roxas, and ran toward the Old Mansion.

"Who are you and why are you saving me?" Roxas asked in awe.

"An old friend.. "

Axel followed them and ran into the forest.

"They may hide out there. Tell Xemnas that we'll try tomorrow," Saix told them, leaving through a dark portal.

_**Well, that's it! X3 I'm sorry for this being so late! Got caught up reading Kingdom Hearts wikipedia pages! Do you guys think I should bring in Aqua and Ventus from the Birth by Sleep game? Well, read and review! X3**_


	3. The Third Mission, Are We the Same?

_**Chapter 3: The Third Mission, Are We the Same?**_

_** A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed this story! There haven't been many yet and I hope that number will go up! X3 One of you asked me a few questions. So, the way that Xion is going to be able to get Roxas and Axel hearts is explained in here. It has something to do with Mr. Barnes and Darrien though. I'm sorry but, my computer is being mean and won't let me look at my reviews at all! Dx I would put your name in here but, I can't get to it. =/ Anyway, glad that you brought those things to my attention and I apologize for the misunderstanding! Onto the chapter!**_

"Who are you, really?" Roxas asked, trying to get free. He was a bit distracted, watching Axel run up toward them.

"We're being followed," she replied, running in front of the Old Mansion.

"Roxas, Saix is angry. I doubt you and that person could beat him," Axel told him. "Who are you, again?"

"A friend," she replied, hoping Axel would get it.

Axel turned to face the entrance they cam through. "Xion, put Roxas down and get ready to fight Saix," Axel said with a grin.

"How'd you=?" Roxas asked.

"We're friends, best friends," Xion replied, her hood still up.

"Inseparable. Got it memorized?" Axel asked.

"Roxas, get inside," Riku said from the top of the gate. "The three of us can handle Saix.

Roxas turned around to leave when memories began quickly flashing through his vision. He passed out.

"Xion, take Roxas somewhere safe. Beast's Castle, Wonderland, anywhere!" Axel yelled back to her as Saix got closer.

Xion nodded and left with Roxas.

**Beast's Castle(Outside Forest Area)**

Xion leaned against a tree. "Roxas, are we the same..or different? We both hold Sora's memories but.. I never knew why I was here. Why I was created.. I've changed now, though.. I used to think I didn't belong in this world.. My only purpose was to be another Sora.. I wish you'd wake up and tell me that I'm a normal Nobody.. Sometimes, I hope to get a heart.."

"Xion.." Roxas mutter in his sleeping state.

"Search everywhere!" Xion heard someone yell. "They can't have run far!"

Xion watched around her and Roxas. She was too tired to carry Roxas anymore and she could barely fight.

"Xion?!"

She turned around and saw Darrien. "What are you doing here?!"

"Mr. Barnes needs you. Some heartless got loose in the house and we can't get rid of them!" He exclaimed.

"Can you carry him?" She asked Darrien, pointing at Roxas.

"I dunno.. I can try though!"

"Okay! Let's..How'd you get here?"

"I came by Gummi Ship. Let's get going!" Darrien exclaimed, running out of the clearing.

**Mr. Barnes House ((Roxas))**

Roxas opened his eyes lazily. _Where am I? _He thought to himself getting out of the bed he was laying in. He opened the door a little bit.

"Thank you, Xion. We couldn't have gotten rid of them without you," He heard an old man say.

"You're welcome. I'll leave with Roxas as soon as I can. Oh, and Mr. Barnes? Be careful next time," Xion replied, walking toward Roxas's room.

Roxas quickly sat down on the bed as Xion walked in.

"Are you okay now, Roxas?" She asked, closing the door.

Roxas nodded and looked around. "Where are we?"

Xion looked at the floor. "When I was destroyed, I was transported here. Mr. Barnes took care of me and got me back in enough time to see you and Riku fight.. I've been helping him with his heartless research since. He's figured out how to transfer a heart from a heartless to something else. He's now working on studying the personality changes in an animal."

"We need to get back to Riku and Namine.." Roxas whispered, thinking over what Xion said.

"Yeah, let's go, Roxas."

_ Ending A/N: Well, I know. The ending kind of sucked. Now, I hope that that cleared up some things for you. Thank you for bringing that loose end to my attention. I would appreciate if you'd let me know anymore things that you're wondering about because more than likely other readers have the same questions! ^^ So, read and review! Let me know what you think! X3_


	4. The Fourth Mission

_**The Fourth Mission: Where Do I Go From Here?**_

_** A/N: I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! D: My computer got a major virus on it so we had to wait and get another one. X3 So, that's all for now! Now, to recap what's all been learned.**_

_**--Xion is trying to help a proffessor in researching heartless and finding Axel and Roxas a heart.**_

_**--Xion doesn't think that she belongs here anymore. She wants to help her friends and then disappear.**_

_**--Mr. Barnes has briefly seen Roxas and understands why Xion is wanting to help him.**_

_**--Roxas has been to Parallel and seen Mr. Barnes. He doesn't understand anything about the world.**_

_**If I'm missing anything up there, I'm sorry. I'm in a bit of a rush to type up this opening. I might put a chapter at random spots hitting different plot things we've learned. Well, onto the story! X3**_

Roxas was wondering around the mansion for the third time today. He wanted to know how to get back to that world that Xion had brought him to but, he didn't think he could get there with out her and she had disappeared again.

"Roxas, you need to sit down. We need to talk," Riku came up and told him.

Roxas gulped and sat down across the table from Riku.

"I've questioned Xion and she explained to me what she was doing before she left again. The man that you told me you saw is another man that is researching the heartless. He's finding that you can transfer hearts from one being to another. The person would stay the same but he hasn't tried on humans yet. It could be the way that you would be able to be alive while Sora is around. I'm not sure I understand the entire process because she was talking as if you would have all your memories and some of Sora's. You need to think carefully about what you're going to do from now on. It isn't safe to assume, yet, that this Mr. Barnes man isn't just using Xion and her hope of having you stay around. Tread carefully from now on, Roxas.." Riku told him.

Roxas nodded. "I only briefly saw Mr. Barnes. He didn't seem too bad but, I really don't think that we can judge on appearances."

Riku nodded. "My thoughts exactly. We need to get to this world that Xion found and get to this Mr. Barnes man. I may try to find her later and get it to show me. I think once you see it you can get there. There may be some trick to it though."

**Xion (Parallel)**

"Xion, you should try to get a heart for yourself.." Darrien told her.

"I just want to know my friends are alright.. I've got memories and I have feelings through those.. Axel would be freed from the Organization and Roxas would get to stay around and meet Sora.. I have nothing to stay for.." Xion whispered.

"What about them? Your friends. Roxas and Axel. Aren't they enough of a reason for you to stay around? They seem to really care about you with how much they keep trying to find you. Don't you want to ask them and see if they want to see you again?"

"I know they want me around.. The problem is, though, that I know that Organization XIII is going to always be out looking for me. They won't rest until they get here.."

"Xion, I've almost completed all of my experimentation. If you don't make your final decision soon we may have to wait a long time to try this again.." Mr. Barnes told her.

"I know.. I'm still thinking it all over.." She told him, she went outside the house and began to walk around. Parallel was a strange world. Only five people at a time could be in the world or it would start to collapse in on itself. No children played on the streets. There were very few houses. Xion knew that if Organization XIII found out about this place they'd fill it with heartless and use it as a way to get heartless to fill other worlds.. It can have unlimited heartless in it and only a few people. It was a nice place but, it would be over-run by heartless if allowed.

A dark corridor appeared in front of Xion and she hid behind a building.

**Axel**

"So, this is that Parallel world that Roxas was talking about.. It looks empty.." Axel muttered to himself walking forward a bit and looking around. He walked to the small house in the distance and knocked on the door twice. A pair of blue-green eyes looked through a slit in the door.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" a voice asked from behind the door.

"My name is Axel. I'm here because I know my friend, Xion, is here," Axel told the man.

The slit in the door closed shut loudly and he heard rustling behind the door.

Axel scratched the back of his head and waited for some kind of answer. He knocked on the door again.

"Hold on!" the man yelled. Axel could've swore he heard the man mutter something about impatience.

A few minutes later the door swung open and he was standing in front of a short, old man. "Xion left a few minutes ago but, we're there's no doubt she'll be back here soon. The house is a mess but, you can come inside and wait for her if you wish."

Axel walked in and sat down. "So, you're Mr. Barnes, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, Xion has told you about us?"

"You could say that."

**Xion**

She was watching through the window of Mr. Barnes's house. She didn't want Axel to know she was here but, Mr. Barnes had already told him. _I might as well go in there and talk to Axel.. _she thought to herself.

"Well, I told you, Xion will be back here soon. You just need to be patient," Mr. Barnes said as she walked through the front door.

"Hi Axel.." She said, looking toward Axel, sitting on the couch.

"Xion, you have to come back.. Riku told us what you were planning and Roxas and I agreed that we can't let you do that," Axel told her, standing up.

"Axel.. They'll search for me forever.. They'll never stop even if I did get a heart.. I'm sorry.."

"Xion, you're friends want you there and they'll fight for you to stay with them," Darrien told her.

Axel nodded.

"I don't know.. I need to think.."

_**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Let me know if you find anything you want to know about! X3**_


	5. Dear Readers PLEASE READ!

_**Dear Readers**_

_** I'm so sorry for all the confusion and jumping back and forth… I re-read through the story and I think that I can make it work… Updates will probably be slow until it gets to summer, but I've been watching clips for Kingdom Hearts games (right now I'm watching the ones for KH 2. Probably will do Kingdom Hearts 1 or Re: COM next. XD) and playing 358/2 Days again and I really want to continue this story… If you guys are still listening and waiting please let me know… PM me or review this chapter to let me know. I'm also working on another Kingdom Hearts story, but it won't be published till I get more time. XD That, or I get more of it written. =3 Anyway, I'd best be going. I'm hoping that Echo Uchiha will agree to let me have this story back… ;-;**_

_** ~MoonlitxAngel**_


End file.
